1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Deutsches Institut für Normung
Overview DIN stands for "Deutsches Institut für Normung", meaning "German institute for standardisation". DIN standards that begin with "DIN V" ("Vornorm", meaning "pre-issue") are the result of standardization work, but because of certain reservations on the content or because of the divergent compared to a standard installation procedure of DIN, they are not yet published standards. History Deutsches Institut für Normung e.V. (DIN; in English, the German Institute for Standardization) is the German national organization for standardization and is the German ISO member body. DIN is a Registered German Association (e.V.) headquartered in Berlin. There are currently around thirty thousand DIN Standards, covering nearly every field of technology. Founded in 1917 as the Normenausschuß der deutschen Industrie (NADI, "Standardisation Committee of German Industry"), the NADI was renamed Deutscher Normenausschuß (DNA, "German Standardisation Committee") in 1926 to reflect that the organization now dealt with standardization issues in many fields; viz., not just for industrial products. In 1975 it was renamed again to Deutsches Institut für Normung, or 'DIN' and is recognized by the German government as the official national-standards body, representing German interests at the international and European levels. The acronym, 'DIN' is often incorrectly expanded as Deutsche Industrienorm ("German Industry Standard"). This is largely due to the historic origin of the DIN as "NADI". The NADI indeed published their standards as DI-Norm (Deutsche Industrienorm). For example, the first published standard was 'DI-Norm 1' (about tapered pins) in 1918. Many people still mistakenly associate DIN with the old DI-Norm naming convention. One of the earliest, and probably the best known, is DIN 476 — the standard that introduced the A-series paper sizes in 1922 — adopted in 1975 as International Standard ISO 216. Common examples in modern technology include DIN and mini-DIN connectors for electronics. A few examples *DIN 13-19 ISO general purpose metric screw threads - Part 19: Nominal profiles (Active) *DIN 4102-11 Fire behaviour of building materials and building components - Part 10: pipe encasements, pipe bushings, service shafts and ducts, and barriers across inspection openings; terminology, requirements and testing (Active) *DIN 5035-6 Artificial lighting - Part 6: Measurement and evaluation (Active) *DIN 7603 Ring seals and gaskets (Active) *DIN 15185-2 Warehouse systems with powered industrials' trucks; code of practice for the protection of persons when operating with trucks in narrow aisles; safety requirements, testing (Active) *DIN 16893 Cross-linked high-density polyethylene (PE-X) pipes – Dimensions A (Active) *DIN 31635 Conversion of the Arabic alphabet (Active) *DIN 72311-17 Lead storage batteries; starter batteries, protective covering for terminal (Active) *DIN 69901 Project controlling; project management; concepts (Active) *DIN 30722-4 Roller containers for the transport on road and rail (Active) *DIN 13080 Division of hospitals into functional areas and functional sections (Active) *DIN 14236 Ultrasonic domestic gas meters (Active) *DIN 18065 Stairs in buildings - Terminology, measuring rules, main dimensions (Active) *DIN 18379 Construction contract procedures (VOB) - Part C: General technical specifications in construction contracts (ATV) - Installation of air conditioning systems (Active) *DIN 18382 Contract procedures for building works - Part C: General technical specifications for building works; Low-voltage installation and medium-voltage installation with nominal voltages up to including 36 kV (Active) *DIN 17240 Heat Resisting and Highly Heat Resisting Materials for Bolts and Nuts; Quality Specifications (Withdrawn as either obsolete or replaced by a new DIN number). *DIN 17410 Materials for permanent magnets: Technical conditions (Active) *DIN 21800 Hammer and chisel signs (mining symbol) *DIN 23307 Seat leathers for the mining industry (miner's apron) *DIN 22101 Conveyor belt for bulk material, fundamentals, analysis and design *DIN 625-4 Rolling bearings; radial contact groove ball bearings with flanged outer ring (Active) *DIN 653 Knurled thumb screws, low type (Active) *DIN 72552 is a DIN standard for automobile electric terminal numbers, standardizing almost every contact in an automobile with a number code. *DIN 1025-2 Hot rolled I-beams - Part 2: Wide flange I-beams, IPB-serie; dimensions, masses, sectional properties (Active) *DIN 72552-3 Terminal markings for motor vehicles; examples for application on circuit diagrams (Active) *DIN 75490 Radio communication devices in motor vehicles; installation space, general requirements (Active) *DIN 47100 Cords for telecommunication; code of insulated conductors, colour of sheath (Withdrawn as either obsolete or replaced by a new DIN number). *DIN 6922 Hexagon flange bolts with reduced shank (Withdrawn as either obsolete or replaced by a new DIN number). Also see #UN #EU #NATO #EBU #Euronews Outside links #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_DIN_standards #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deutsches_Institut_f%C3%BCr_Normung #http://www.din.de/en Category:Organisations Category:Germany Category:West Germany Category:Agriculture Category:Telecommunications Category:Industry Category:Ships Category:Energy Category:Shops Category:Vehicels Category:Buildings Category:Economy